The Philosophy of a Mad Man
by ONNMT has moved
Summary: "The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead." – Sirius reflects on how he came to be in Azkaban... *Fic linked with one by DarkIceAngelFlare*


The Philosophy of a Mad Man

**By ONNMT, in cooperation with DarkIceAngelFlare's "The Philosophy of a Rat".**

_—For The '365 Days of Drabbles' Challenge (Day 02); The War of the Roses Challenge (Round 1); Twister Challenge (Round 14); Heroes' Hunt Competition; As Much As You Can Competition; The Year Long Story Count Competition; One of Every Letter Challenge; The Competitions Competition; The Challenge Ticketing Challenge; The Lolita Challenge; Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge (Ten of Clubs); Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge (Eight of Spades)._

_Have a nice 2015!—_

* * *

_"Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood. The likewise applies too."_

This prison would be the death of him.

Tucked in a corner, arms twined around his knees, Sirius Black slowly rocked back and forth across the stone tiles. The cold chilled his hide through the thin robe he wore (such wrong clothes...), but the lack of heat was nothing compared to the sheer ice-like suffocation that the Dementors brought in passing – the creatures had no soul or emotions, that fact he knew, but every time one floated by they reached out to perform taunting hand gestures with their brittle and bony fingers. The thought of his godson would normally sooth Sirius into a less restless state, but today didn't imprint Harry's name on his lips.

_'Peter,'_ he snarled internally.

* * *

The blood pounded between his eyes in a heavy drum beat, the screams of Lily and James echoing in his ears even though he hadn't been present at their demise. Velvet robes whipping against his calves, the ludicrous man charged after his old friend with shrieking commands of "Get back here, bastard!". Ahead by a few meters, dodging various hexes, Peter scampered into a muggle street with no concern about his magical heritage.

At that point, Sirius didn't care either.

Darker spells tumbled out of his mouth with careless ease, ignorant of the sick twisting of his gut at how he could shout such curses without any concern as to his alignment to the light side. He fired at the fatal areas – heart, head, even at Peter's foot to slow the tricky male down; each time it was always a miss, be it that the magic skimmed off his ankle or caught somewhere that would cause Peter howl and pick up the pace. Not even an _Avada Kedavra_ could stall him.

Sirius' wand moaned beneath his straining grip as his eyes become stone-hard and razor-sharp. He would do anything to avenge Lily and James.

Two pairs of feet smacked against the cobblestones with steel resolve; they'd swerved into a crowded street, the magicless being shoved against for the greater good (or evil, in Peter's case). There.

When backed into a corner, Peter accidentally flashed the Dark Mark that marred his forearm, and Sirius almost vomited on the spot at the reminder of who had dealt the final blow. Wand raised, the young Black advanced, gaze trained solidly on Peter despite how the latter still –at the moment– held his spell-casting weapon. Sirius didn't mind the possibility of death: he would do anything, _anything _to restore the Potter's honour, and death definitely was the least of his worries.

* * *

_"The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead."_

* * *

**(Word Count: 475)**

_*Chosen Prompts: death; "Love and loyalty mean more to me than blood.", Petter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, velvet, ice, Avada Kedavra; write about someone wearing the wrong clothes; T; write about backstabbing; "The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead."; write about a godparent; Sirius Black*_

_Have a nice 2015!—_

**Author's Note: Just a quick fix for a challenge. Now is not the best time to post since I'm going to Angel's house in literal minutes, but I'm going to check back again later to make any alterations. **

***Edit: Done. Also, "No, this is Patrick." (for Alys).**

**Bye-nii!  
-ONNMT**


End file.
